


The second star to the right and straight on to her....

by Ibelieveineverything



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveineverything/pseuds/Ibelieveineverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan has returned to Neverland after taking Jane home and something within him has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Ever since the day Peter met her something had changed within him. Something within him had awoken. Whenever Peter thought of Jane he couldn't help but smile. This confused Peter, he didn't understand what this girl had made him. Peter Pan doesn't fall in love, does he? He was sat alone in a tree one night after she had left, when his thoughts turned to her. He remembered carrying her around Neverland and how she laughed when they flew down the waterfall.

“Why did you have to go?” Whispered Peter to the empty sky.He sighed at stood up looking out to sea. As per usual Hook’s crew lay awaiting to battle with Peter but they would have to wait till another day. With an almighty leap Peter flew high into the sky. “Second star to the Right and straight on till morning!” He said to himself. Suddenly a gold light flew straight in front of his face.

“Tink! Where do you think your going?” He asked. Oh how Peter loved his fairy friend. He would do anything for her. Tinkerbelle put her hand up to his face. Her eyes glaring at him, burning into him. “Tink stop being so jealous. I just need to see her. Once more. I’ll be right back. I need you here to look after the Lost boys.” Peter pleaded Tinkerbelle but she wouldn't budge.

” Oh you’re so stubborn!” With that Peter turned around and flew deep into the forest. He reached the heart of the forest and stopped. What was this need to see Jane again? Why did he have it?

 

****************************************************************************************************

Jane had returned home to her mother Wendy two weeks ago. She had told her mother everything she had done with Peter Pan and she told Danny all about Hook and how she defeated him. It was strange to Jane that Peter Pan was all she could think about.  

“Jane, darling. What’s the matter?” Wendy was sat on the end of Jane’s bed. “You’ve hardly left that bed.”

Jane sighed and turned over. She didn’t want to talk to her mother. Peter Pan hadn’t visited once since he brought her back.

“When you decide you want to talk I’ll be here.” Wendy sighed and got up. She’d been trying to get her daughter to talk for days. Peter what did you do? was the only thought she’d had the past week. Has my daughter told me everything that happened, has her adventure changed her that much. Wendy gazed out of the hallway window.

“Wendy?” Edward, her husband’s voice was like music to Wendy’s ears. She turned and wept into him.

“Oh what do I do now?” Edward held her his hand stroking her head.

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “ But have faith, She’ll talk again soon. I just know it.”

“Mother. Peters here!” Danny’s voice called from his room.

“Is he really?” Wendy asked, she had hope in her voice. Maybe Peter could fix her little girl.

“ Not now he’s not. I was asleep and I dreamt he came to see us!” Danny had such innocence in his voice. Wendy loved her children so much, she swept Danny into arms.

“Well lets have a look outside and see if he’s there.” She suggested carrying her son to bed.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Peter gazed at the star, the star that would lead him to her. Tink had no right to stop him. He was going to go see her. He straightened up his hat, making sure the red feather was still poking out the side. He launched himself into the night sky. So far so good, no sign of the fairy he thought. He picked up speed just in case she decided to make an appearance.

He reached the star but stopped. Butterflies filled his stomach. He shook his head and entered the star.

Colors flew around him and the city London began to take form. He sped up his need to see her becoming greater with every second he didn’t. He reached her window and knocked.

“Peter!” Jane cried rushing to the window, flinging it wide open. 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters finally come to see Jane. But will all go as he wants it to?

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Jane looked concerned. She held out her hand for peter to take. He didnt. He stood looking at her. “ Peter?”   
“Jane I -” Peter started his sentence but stopped he didn’t know what he was going to say. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering, his heart was beating so hard he feared it would burst out of his chest.  
“Yes Peter?”  
“Jane, Come back to Neverland with me. The lost boys they need you and I-” Peter rushed his words. He was so scared but he didn’t understand why.   
“Peter you know I can’t just leave my life here.” Jane whispered.   
“Jane please. You can bring Danny.” Peter pleaded. Why couldn’t she see, he needed her?   
“Peter, My mother what would she say?” Jane tried to reason with him. She knew she needed him but to leave the life she had behind was too much. Jane sat on her bed   
“I left this life behind when Hook took me to Neverland the first time” she whispered and looked up at the boy who was kneeling beside her, his eyes gazing up at her.  
“Please Jane, I need you.” Peter took hold of her hand still staring into her eyes. He led her slowly to the window. “Think happy thoughts” He whispered in her ear. He drew her close and lifted her from the floor and flew out of the window.  
“Second star to the right-” Shouted Peter  
“And straight on till morning” finished Jane.

******************************************************************************************

The sun was shining bright Jane could feel the warmth of Neverland on her skin. Peter flew her into the forest and put her down on the ground.   
“Oh Peter! Its so wonderful!” gasped Jane “It looks even more beautiful than before!”  
Suddenly there was a sharp tugging at her hair, pulling her away from her Peter.   
“Tinkerbelle! Its good to see you too but please let go!” exclaimed Jane. Letting go of the clump of hair the fairy started jingling away angrily at Peter.  
“Tink! You know I had to! Now stop this!” Peter argued with the fairy. Tinkerbelle eventually had had enough and flew away deeper into the forest tears falling down her face. How could he do this! He knew how she felt about him! Tinkerbelle thought to herself as she flew deep into the darkness. She knew she had to stop somewhere so she stopped and knelt on a leaf and cried for what seemed like hours. Suddenly another gold light glimmered in the distance. A fairy light. Tink got up and flew towards the light.

***********************************************************************************

Peter had taken Jane up to the Hangman’s tree but he wished he had taken her somewhere where he could have her to himself for a while. I’ll take her to the secret part of the forest. My place. He thought to himself.  
“Jane! Come with me, there’s something I want to show you!” Pan called Jane but had no reply for she had been captured by the lost boys who had roped her into a game of hide ‘nd seek. He stood in the doorway watching Slightly looking for his fellow lost boys. He thought about the days that he would be the one searching. When did he start to find this game boring? What was going on? He can’t be growing up, he was Peter Pan the boy who never grew up.   
"Found you!" Slightly chuckled when he found Jane hidden in her bed covers. Ah so that's where she was hiding. Or waiting for me thought Peter but he was determined to put that last thought out for his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tink finds in love and discovers a new place

Tink flew towards the strange glow in amongst the dark depths of the woods. As she got closer she could make out the shape of a fairy. He was lying on a branch looking up into the night sky.  
"Beautiful. Isn't it? You know the stars remind me of diamonds." He spoke with such a gentle voice and turned to look at tinkerbelle.  
" You know you must have stars stuck in your eyes because they sparkle like diamonds too." Tinkerbelle blushed from head to toe. "Im Kalen, fairy of the night. And you my gorgeous lady are?"  
"Tinkerbelle. But you can call me Tink." Replied Tink.  
Kalen flew closer to Tinkerbelle taking her hand.  
"Can I show you something?" Tink nodded. "Ok. Close your eyes."  
Kalen flew high into the air. It seemed like they were flying for hours. Suddenly the stopped. Tinkerbelle could hear the sound of rushing water around her and birds chirping. She could her frogs croaking and crickets clicking.  
"Ok. Tink open your eyes." As she opened her eyes the beauty of a cavern took her breath away. She could see a waterfall plunging into a small river. Birds weaving in and out of the curtain of water. The grass seemed greener here than anywhere else on the island. Frogs were playing hopscotch on stones in the stream.  
"How do you like it tink?" Kalen's voice dragged her back from her thoughts.  
"I love it. Kalen its beautiful." Tink gasped. She couldnt understand how anything could be this amazing. 

***************************************************************

"Peter?" Jane called. She hadn't seen him since he'd brought her back to Hangmans tree. To be honest she'd gotten so caught up in playing with the lost boys she'd completely forgotten that it wasn't them she'd been dying to spend time with it was the boy who had changed her childhood. The boy who had made what seemed to be only for dreams, her reality. The boy who brought her to paradise.  
"Peter?" Jane cried out again.

"Jane! I have something I want to show you! Come with me!" Peter appeared and grabbed Janes hand shooting off into the sky.  
"Peter! Where are we going?" Jane questioned Peter but got no reply.

*********************************


End file.
